Power Rangers Energy Blast
by tortureddreamer
Summary: The world is being attacked and drained of in energy so five warriors stand up to fight with the powers of man made energy.
1. Beginings

Power Ranger Energy Blast Chapter one Beginnings

In the distant past ancient were waged in an on going battle against an impossible strong opponent. There battles have left the Earth on the brink of destruction. On a giant set of scale each side always coming close to victory only to have it yanked away in a cataclysmic battle.

"Voltair come out and face me if you have the guts!" shouted a warrior dressed in a white and red tunic holding a sword.

"Ah short tempered Jorai I knew that you would be the first to come." said a human like figure with black hair with a white streak going down the middle of his head wearing a long cloak. "You never use your head do you? Never realizing a trap." as soon as he said that twenty Zapits (black guys with yellow lightning bolts on there body and heads the shape of electrical plugs) jumped out the ground and from behind the trees of the forest. "You fool this battle ends here." Voltair said as he got in Jorai's face.

"Ha ha ha ha" Jorai laughed as his head was towards the ground. You're the fool Voltair. Cause for once I have thought ahead." Jorai said as he looks up at the tops of the trees. Cause four other warriors welding swords and wearing tunic all had white but they all had different colors. One was solid white with gray as the base color while the others had blue, black, and orange. As they landed the freed Jorai. "Your right Voltair this battle ends here. Even if I have to give my life to end this! Even if I have to end my own life to do so!" Yelled Jorai lunging at Voltair.

And with the clash of swords echoed thru the forest as the warriors drove the evil forces to the foot of a small mountain. All but a few of Voltair minions had survived just him and his generals both sides weary from battle.

"Is this the best you got Jorai." taunted Voltair as had sustained a great deal of injuries. "You have merely delayed my conquest to rule this land." Voltair said with an evil smile

"You just keep thinking that!" Jorai responded. "But what you and your Generals don't know is our Master has been chanting a spell for our swords." Jorai then brought his sword in front of him and channeled his life-force into his blade turning it red as the others did the same. "Your generals have fallen and you soon shall do the same!" Jorai said as he and his fellow warrior surrounded him all of there blades glowing.

"We give our live for the sake of the many!" They all yelled as there blades connected to the evil Lord Voltair. "You shall never again destroy any lives or anything!" Voltair's body turned to dust and entered the mountain as did his soldiers and generals. And the great mountain rose from where it had set for so many years and into the void of space. "We did it my friends." Jorai said with a sigh only to fall to the ground dead for the warriors all had used up there life-force to save Earth.

Years have passed since the day where the warrior have given there lives to save the world and Earth is now at peace and the energy crises that had plagued generation has ended and all the nations are at peace as well.

"On behalf of the Crimson City Museum I'd like to welcome you students here I hope you enjoy your visit. Now if you would you pair up into groups." Asked the Museum Curator.

The large groups divided into several groups all accept five people that were a little shy.

"Uh you five can form a group." said the museum curator. The five all looked a little mad but they did as they were asked. "Now we can begin the tour." and the large group began to move to thru the exhibits the curator pointing out objects as they moved. This here is where our new Geology exhibit is going to be once its open it is going to hours hundreds of precious stones and crystals." she said as the tour continued. Only without one person a tall male with brown hair and glasses.

"Man I have to see this for my self." he said as he crossed the velvet rope. Only to get grabbed by a girl one of his people in his group.

"You heard her it's off limits." she said as she held his arm She had long black hair and she had to look up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"I don't care I going I love these kind of things." he said as he looked to his left to see the others from his group coming to see what was holding up the two.

"Hey we need to catch up with the group." said the tall black male as he stood there tapping his feet with a shy Asian male how wasn't exactly short but smaller that the black male but taller than the other girl with light brown hair and liked her black but she had a bit of blue. "Why are you stopping any way." the black male said.

"Hey what's the big deal I'm just going to look ok I just have to you can come with if you want but I'm going." and with that the male with glasses left over the rope.

"No way am I going to let you break anything. I'll have to go with to make sure nothing happens." said the black male as he followed.

"Hey you're not going to make me loose my chance at getting in to a good college just because you wandered off." said the girl with black hair.

"I'm going to go just cause that tour sucked." said the girl in black.

"You guys are just going to leave me alone." said the shy male in a whiney voice.

"HA ha ha I knew you guys would come. Oh by the way my names Jake." he said.

"Well I guess I should do the same. I'm Dwight."

"Well I'm Mia and I'm also the one who will turn you guys in if you try and steal anything." she said with her hand on her hips.

"My parents named me Angela but if you call me that I'll rip you in half. Just call me Ann. And not Annie got It." she said shaking her fist.

"Well my name is Kenta Kauto." he said as he walked along.

"Wow just look at this stuff!" Jake said all excited suddenly something caught his eye and he stopped to look at a crystal that had five spheres on a five pointed crystal. "Guys come check this out!" he yelled out as the other four gathered around the case.

"Wow!" the four spoke in unison

"Just what do you kids think your doing? This is off limits! Didn't you see the sign!" said a man in a lab coat.


	2. Blasted

Chapter Two Blasted

"Hey we didn't break anything!" Jake said as the others backed away from the display case. "And besides how can you keep such an awesome crystal locked away so no one can see it. It's a crime against science." he said with his eyes still locked on the display case.

"Yes a crime like trespassing!" the man in a lab coat stated. "Now get a way from the case your smudging it." he said pushing Jake out of the way to wipe down the case. "This crystal is very old and it's the only one like it on Earth." he said with his back to the others.

"No way!" Jake shouted as he got close to the case again. "This crystal occurred in nature! But that's impossible it's to round and there's just no way that can occur in nature." he said as his eyes doubled in size. Jake then took a close look at his face and name tag. "I know it your Professor Carson! The famous geologist!" he said with a twinkle in his eyes as if he had just seen his hero in the flesh.

"Great a geek and his idol." Dwight said as he crossed his arms still staring at the crystal.

"Ha ha ha ha." a small chucking came from Kenta who was still keeping his distance. "Uh sorry it was funny." he said as the others began to look at him his face instantly tuned red.

"Hey chill Kenta right its cool." Dwight said

"Yeah we know that Jakes' a dork." Ann said as he walked closer to the case.

"Hey now I recognize you!" the professor cried out. "You're that stupid kid that almost demolished an ancient scroll! You were banned from ever retuning! They even gave me a picture just incase you showed up!" he said as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"Hey Hey that was an accident I was only wanting to get a better look at it besides it was smudged to start with." he said as he the others looked at the paper the professor.

"You got to be kidding me they let you on the fieldtrip after you almost destroyed a priceless artifact." Mia said with her hands on her hips once again. "As president of the student council I am going to make sure that the principal hears about this." she said to look at the crystal once more.

"WOW! Behold the power of the student democracy. Who else are you going to tell on next?" Ann said in a sarcastic tone. She then put her hands on her hips as an impression of Mia. "Oh Principal Drake, those girls are not following the dress code." Ann said in her best Mai voice and then retuning back to her self. "Democracy is dead." she also found her self gazing at the crystal once more.

Then with out warning the crystal began to glow a bright white and then turned green then the five spheres began to glow different colors from the left to right. Red, Orange, Black, White, and Blue. The six stood there stunned for not having any clue of what was going on. Suddenly the crystal began to shake and the five spheres flew at the five teens shattering the display case and locking onto the teens wrists.

Deep in space Lord Voltair's prison wandered the vastness of space waiting to exact his revenge. He had succeeded in freeing a few of his soldiers and his loyal General. But was a long way from being free him self.

"Ahhh. Ampite do you since that immense power! Ha ha ha ha! It can only be Earth they have enough power to free me now! We must go there and begin our conquest of those wrenched humans for what they did to me!" he said with a muffled voice for he was still imprisoned in the mass of rock.

"Yes sir." replied the large monster who resembled a rock creature he turned to see that there years centuries of drifting thru space have found them selves to Earth once again. "Sir shall we assemble the forces for an attack.

"Yes Ampite do just that and don't return until all of Earth's energy is mine!" the muffled voice yelled out with such force that I shock the entire mass.

The mass of rock began to orbit the moon able to watch the unsuspected populous with out detection.

"Now on my mark unleash hell and leave now power source untapped!" the dark lord commanded to his minion as hey teleported to Earth.

The Zapits appeared in the middle of the city and latched onto anything that had a power source from light poles to children toys. The relentless and mindless soldiers done has they were told leaving only darkness in there wake.

Back at the museum an alarm sounded and a voice came over the intercom. "Everyone stay calm for the city is under attack by unknown assailants please leave the museum in a calm and orderly manor and return to your to the safety of your homes.

Upon hearing the news of an attack the silence is broken by a scream followed my all the patrons screaming and running out of the building.

"You know I'm going to do the same." said Dwight as he was about to run off he was stopped by a mysterious voice.

"Stop you must fight you five have been chosen you all have the spirit of the ancient warriors of the past." the voice cried out coming out of there wrists.

"What the heck are you?" yelled out Jake and the others watched the morphers in shock only to be shocked again for the spheres tuned into morphers with there respected color spheres in the upper part.

"My name is Dario I am the master and adviser of the ancient warriors. You five are the descendants of those who protected Earth. And a part of them lives in each one of you now you must do as they did and defend the Earth for the force that threatened Earth so long ago."

"Whoa this is too much. Jake said and he tried to remove the morpher. "You expect us just to believe you you're just a voice coming out of some weird bracelet."

"Jake you have the same curiosity that you ancestor did. Angela you have the same independent mind as yours did. Mai your sense of justice is just as strong as yours was. Dwight you are just as comedic mind would make your ancestor proud. And last but not least Kenta you bright mind is able to lighten the darkest situations just as elder once did. I know that this if hard to believe but you five must succeed in the battles ahead Earths fate is now in your hands for you have be chose since birth to rise up and become Ion Energy Rangers to activate you powers just say "Ion Sphere Energize" and you will be given the power and the knowledge to fight."

"Sweet well you heard the well spirit." Jake said as he and the others stood together in a line.

"ION SPHERE ENERGIZE!" they all spoke in unison.

"Solar Power!" Jake yelled as red suit covered his body and five yellow lines coming over his chest and converging to a circle in the middle of his chest with the symbol for Solar Energy and a head of a dragon for a helmet covered his head.

"Wind Power!" shouted Mia as a white suit covered her and five yellow lines coming over her chest converging to a circle in the middle of her chest with the symbol of Wind Energy. And her helmet covered her head in the shape of a rabbit.

"Thermal Power!" yelled out Dwight as the symbol of Thermal Energy appeared on his chest with the orange suit covered his body and five yellow lines going over his chest and his helmet took the shape of a fox as it covered his head.

"Hydro Power!" shouted Ann as a blue suit covered her body and the symbol of hydro power appeared on her chest as five yellow lines crossed over her chest and a helmet the shape of a turtle covered her head.

"Combustion Power!" Yelled Kenta as a black suit covered his body and on his chest appeared the symbol of Combustion Energy while five yellow lines converged on the circle. And a helmet the shape of a ram covered his head.


	3. Conflict

Chapter Three Conflict

"Wow this power is intense!" Jake yelled out in sheer excitement. He then began to jump around.

"Hey your animal is a dragon not a monkey so will you just chill." Dwight said as he was admiring his suit in the reflection of himself in the display case.

"Now my warriors these powers come with great responsibility you must not let anyone know your identity for it will only endanger them and never escalate a battle or use your new found abilities in vain. Go forth and protect the city."

With a brilliant flash of white light the five found themselves in battle ravaged street which was covered in debris from where the vile soldiers of Voltair had absorbed every ounce of manufactured energy. They left nothing behind in there quest to blanket the world in darkness. The screams of the freighted citizens where only quieted by the various explosions in the background as the vicious army made there way thru the city.

"How can someone do this?" asked a once quiet Kenta as he surveyed the damage caused.

"All I know is that we have to stop them." said Jake as he clenched his fist.

"Guys look at this." Anne said as she stood by a light pole which had deep teeth marks in it.

"Man! What ever did this definitely needs to see a dentist or at least a chew toy." Dwight joked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Look out!" Mai yelled as the soldiers of Voltair army had found them the five soon found them selves surrounded by the black and yellow creatures.

"Hey we came here to fight well lets do so guys." Jake said as he began his attack. First kicking his way out of the circle that hey had surrounded them in. "Alright you freaks bring it!" he said with his hand in front of his gesturing for them to come at him. Jake and the others then ran at the goons and with a flurry of fists and kicks began to make some headway but there powers were new and the Zapits began to gain the upper hand. "Ahhh ughh!" Jake cried out as one of the freaks head butted him with its horns that resembled an electrical plug.

"Man these guys don't know when to give up!" Dwight shouted as he flipped one of the minion on to another that was already knocked down.

"How do we beat them they just keep coming!" yelled Mai as she kicked only to get grabbed by one of the goons from behind.

"Ha ha ha ha ha is this the best that Earth has to give as it protectors." Ampite said as he emerged from out behind a group of zapits "You are the only thing that stands in my master's way of total conquest of this wrenched world of yours. If you can't even defeat the Zapits what makes you think that you can possible stand a chance of beating our entire army. Now finish them!" he bellowed as the Zapits charged the five.

"Rangers you must call forth your weapons they will allow you to defeat this evil. Just concentrate on your animal spirit and it will take form." the wise sage instructed.

Jake closed his eyes and focused on the dragon. "Solar Striker!" he cried out as a large blaster enveloped his hand and the barrel taking the shape of a dragon's head and its wings solar panels. He then fired it vaporizing the Zapit in front of him.

Mia shut her eyes quick and thought of her animal the rabbit. "Wind blades!" and sword that were in the shape of rabbit ears appeared in her hands. "Take that you creeps!" she screamed as she sliced two of the attackers in one swing of her blades.

Dwight winced as the Zapits advanced he instantly thought of the fox his animal. "Thermal Flamethrower" and the large weapon materialized in his hands the whole thing resembled a fox from the barrel which was the head to the tail which contained it tank. "Revenge sucks doesn't." He said as he pulled the trigger releasing a huge flame which torched the enemy.

Anne clasped her eyes quickly as she thought of her animal the turtle. "Hydro Shield!" a large shield appears in her hand in the shape of a turtle shell with a buzz saw like edges. "Man why did it have to be a shied." she said as she blocked the Zapit's attack and swung the shied and used the saw blade edge on the beast cutting in down. "Well that will work."

Kenta closed his eyes and imagined the ram. "Combustion Cannon!" an over sided cannon appeared in front of him in the shape of a rams head at the barrel. "Man this thing is bigger than me. He fired the massive cannon sending a huge blast into the crowd of Zapits

"You miserable humans you may have defeated the weaklings lets see how you fend against some one like me! Ampite said as he pulled his out his halberd out of his sheath.

"Warrior you have done well to call your weapon now you must combine them. " Dario said over there morphers.

"Well you heard the him." Kenta said as he yelled out "Combustion cannon." The large cannon stood as the base of the mighty weapon.

"Hydro Shield!" Anne shouted as she pulled apart her shield and combined it with the large cannon.

"Wind Blades!" shouted Mia as she connected her swords to the bottom of the shield.

"Thermal Flamethrower!" Dwight yelled as he connected he weapon to the top of the large cannon.

"Solar Striker!" shouted Jake as the solar panels flipped upward and connected the last part.

"Ion Matrix Cannon! Aim! Fire!" the five shouted in unison. As a huge blast hit Ampite in the chest.

"Ughh!" he cried out in pain. As the smoke cleared he crawled out of the rubble. "Uhh you may have won this battle but this war is far from over." he then disappeared faster then he appeared.


	4. Fortress

Chapter Four Fortress

Orbiting the moon the defeated minion of Lord Voltair return to then base with there tails between there legs. As they land the huge mass of rock begins to move.

"Ampite I told you not to come back until Earth was blanketed in darkness!" the dark Lord demands

"But sir let me explain we ran into some unforeseen Earth is no longer defenseless." Ampite said as he was shacking in his boots.

"Ahhh the fool is still around and still causing my problems!" Voltair began to shout shaking the whole mountain and causing some Zapits to fall into the darkness of space. "Dario you and your weaklings will not keep me at bay for long!" he shouts into the vastness of space.

The five stood there stunned at there defeat in a flash of light the five found themselves back in the museum. Professor Carson still stood where he was when the rangers morphed all his years of study he strived to find answers to questions and this was the first time he had ever came across something he couldn't explain and it just floored him his jaw still hanging open for he was still in the spot he had been standing in.

"Uhh can I just take the bus next time I can't just keep jumping like that because I think I left my stomach back there?" Dwight said holding his abdomen. "Can you tell me how to take this helmet off cause I really hate to puke in this thing?" Dwight said while still looking for some sort of a switch on the helmet.

"Just say Power Down and you will return to you normal state." Dario said with a bit of a chuckle. "What Ampite said was fight. This war is far from over and its not going to be an easy fight you five must come together as a team and hone your skill for I have faith in you but you must have faith in yourselves and each other and we will once again bring peace to the land." Dario said still talking thru the morphers.

"Power Down!" the five said in unison as Dwight ran off to find a trash can.

"Just who is this great lord? How did our ancestors defeat him? Why as he returned after all these years?" Jake was rambling off a series of questions when he was stopped by Anne.

"God you ask too many questions! How do you expect him to answer if you don't shut up.!" she yelled as she plugged her ears. "Great now you got me doing it." she said as she leaned against the wall.

"Its ok Angela it's in his nature but he brings up a valid point close your eyes rangers and I will show you your enemy." the rangers closed there eyes as Dario instructed. A beam of white light shot out of there morphers and on to there foreheads and the final battle of there ancestors played like a movie in front of there eyes. There faces turned to disgust as they saw the face of evil. A look a relief came across there faces as the sealed Voltair into mountain and sent him to space but it only faded into a look of fear as they saw there elders die in order to win.

"I that going to happen to us!" Mia said as she began to tremble with fear. "I don't want this responsibility if it means I have to die." She her voice cracked as she sat on the ground.

"You misunderstand you elders did not have the power that you now wield in order to defeat him and they had to link there powers to there life force and the converging powers created the Ion Crystal with out there sacrifice Earth would now be defenseless. Do not be saddened by there death but make there sacrifice worth it by final ridding the universe of this evil." Dario said to his stunned rangers as the beams of light faded.

"Wow that's an amazing tale but it don't think that you need me here anymore." Professor Carson said as he began to make his way out of his exhibit. Suddenly his body began to glow with a white light. "I swear I won't tell anyone what I saw!" he said while he began to float.

"Worry not my great great great grandson. For you also have a purpose I can not stay on this plain of existence for long with out help." White light shot out of the morpher and all hit the professor and the white light that surrounded professor's body faded. "Now we are one your sage like wisdom you were also a needed asset for the team." Dario voice came out of Professor Carson's mouth.

"How! What!" the professor's voice cried out in shock.

"Ok that's just weird like something out of Sci-fi." Kenta said as he took a step back for the professor.

"Calm your self." he said as he waved his hands and a portal appeared on the far wall. "Now if you'll all follow me I shall take you to where I shall be watching over the city."

The five followed him thru the portal but Dwight was hesitant. "Uhh just to give you guys a heads up I'm still a bit queasy." he said still looking a bit green.

"Maybe you should have been the Green Ranger instead of the orange." Kenta said as he knew the Dwight would have said the same thing if he was feeling sick.

"Welcome to the our temple a place that only exist to us no one else knows of its existence." he said as he the rangers faces were shocked as they saw what looked like a large piece of glass floating in the middle of the large room. On the wall were carvings of battle that the original warriors had fought.

"Wow would you look at this detail." Jake said as he ran to the wall and pushed his glasses back on his face. "If I had some paper I'd would so do a rubbing of this."

"Sigh I see that Jake has switched back to geek mode." Anne said as she sat down in one to the chairs that were around the table.

"When did he switch out?" Dwight said as he admired the view out a nearby window. "So you can watch the city from this window?" he asked Dario.

"Yes that is one way." Dario said as he pointed to the piece of glass and images of the city appeared on it. "And this is another." He's eyes turned for a solid white to a normal blue eyes. "Now you expect me to just tell the museum that the crystal disappeared and to stay here and watch the city?" Carson's voice came out. "Well yes and in return I will give you artifacts that no human eyes have gazed upon in centuries." Dario said. Suddenly a light came on in a room off to the side and the Professors eyes grew big. "You got a deal!" he said as he ran to the room like a child on Christmas Day.

"Well that settles that." Dwight said as the five relaxed.

"Oh no you guys!" Mia said as she jumped up out of her chair. "What about the field trip they must be worried about us."

They all shot up and ran thru the portal and the museum to the entrance where there teachers were waiting and they all gave each other a glance and a smile as they entered the bus and returned home.

Back in space. "Ampite for your failure I'm going to take back the energy I gave to you and use it on a warrior I hope that can get the job done." as he began to drain Ampite ashes came out of the mass of rock and formed a body of a huge creature. The beast took the form of a giant car battery. "Ah Dranious you have taken a new form I assume caused by our new energy force. I want you to go to earth and do what Ampite couldn't.

"Oh course sir." he said with a bow only to have his arm fall off. "Uh sir is it ok if I wait until my body becomes whole once again." he said looking down at the Ampite who was collapsed on the ground.


	5. Charged

Chapter 5 Charged

The next day at Crimson High School the five meet at the lunch room to take to each other and reflect on the yesterday's events.

"God that was awesome wasn't!" Jake said with a grin "I never thought that I would become a power ranger!"

"Dude! Why not just shout it from the rooftops why don't you!" Dwight said as he's voice changed from a yell to almost a whisper "You remember what Dario said we have to keep this secret." He then turned his attention back to his food. "Hey Kenta you think you got enough food there?" Dwight said as he began to laugh.

"Hey I'm a growing teenager." Kenta said a he gulped down a large mouth full. "And I can't help it. My mom makes my lunch she's afraid that I'm not eating enough." he said returning back to his food.

"You may be growing but if you keep eating like that your going to grow the other way." Anne said leaning back in her chair.

Then all five began to laugh suddenly milk started to squirt out Mia nose. "Eww!" she screamed out which made the whole cafeteria laugh at her and she quickly ran out and into the nearest girls bath room.

"Come on you guys that was a bit harsh. Hey after school lets meet up at the museum cause you know how isn't just going to give up after one fight." he then ran to comfort Mia. "Hey Mia don't let those jerks get to you. You should just laugh about it." he said as he stood outside the door.

"Why I don't care what they think. As class president I'll make them pay." she yelled as she was cleaning her self up.

"You know your only the vice president you got the spot cause the original president moved to another school. And you should get so made after all we all do dumb stuff instead of trying to get back at them you should let them see that your just like them a normal student and be able to relate to them and then you might be able to get reelected." Jake said in a kind tone.

"Thanks Jake." Mia said as she came out of the bathroom. "You really think that I have a chance of getting reelected?" she asked him with a starry look.

"Uhh…" just then the bell rang. "Got to go hey meet us at you know where OK." he said as he ran off to his next class. "Man saved by the bell." he said to him self.

Back in space Voltair and Drainous were going over the battle plans.

"Now Dranious you must know the reason I have chosen this city in particular is that it is one of the few cities on this pitiful planet that is rich in industrial energy for they have five different power plants to supply energy for the nation. You must attack one to these installation and drain it till there's nothing left." Voltair said from the mass of rock a small glowing orb appeared and was sent to Drainous.

"Thank you sir. I will embark as soon as possible." Drainous said as he bowed to his master.

"Good you better not fail me Drainous or your fate shall be worse than Ampite's. Use that item if those warriors become to much for you." the dark lord said.

After school the five all arrive at the museum. And went thru the portal.

"Hey prof. or is it Dario you know I can never tell." Jake said as he sat down.

"Yeah same here." Anne said as she too sat down "Hope you don't mind if we just chill here you never know when Voltair will strike." she said as she put her feet up on the table.

"You got anything to eat. I'm starving." Kenta said as he looked for a fridge.

The four other gave him a shocked look.

"You got to be kidding me you ate more than I do all day at lunch today and your still hungry." Dwight said as he sat.

"Yeah I ate light today at lunch." Kenta said with his face tuning red and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm glad to see your in good spirits. I want to show you something." Dario said in control of Professor Carson's body they six walked to a empty room that suddenly became illuminated. "These are your animal totems they represent your five animal spirits and in time of need there power will be released." Dario said as he turned to the rangers.

"How will we know when we will need such power?" Jake asked.

"That is something only you can know." Dario said as alarms went off indicating that Voltair was on the attack once again.

"Well I guess this power plant will have to due." Drainous said as he sent the Zapits to drain the power from the Coal power plant. "Now if those lousy ranger come I ready for them." he said as he pulled his sword out an placed the orb in his pocket.

"Rangers go and stop him." Dario shouted.

"Ready guys?" Jake asked as he and his friends formed a line and nodded.

"Ion Sphere Energize!"

"Solar Power!" Jake shouted as his suit appeared along with is helmet.

"Wind Power!" Mia shouted as her suit appeared with her helmet.

"Thermal Power!" Dwight shouted as his suit covered his body and helmet took shape.

"Hydro Power!" Anne yelled as her suit came on along with her helmet.

"Combustion Power!" Kenta shouted as his suit took shape and his head was wrapped by his helmet.

Dario then made a portal the they jumped thru to where the Monster was draining all the power from the terminals and causing black outs across the nation.

"Hey stop right where you are!" Jake said to stop him and he then called out his weapon. "Solar Striker!" and began to blast the Zapits and they turned to dust as they fell to the ground.

The others too had called out there weapons and were taking down the Zapits one by one. And then Jake found him self with the monster.

"So what you master made you in the shape of a giant battery he really doesn't have an artistic side does he." Jake said as he charged the monster only to get thrown against the wall and falling to the ground. "Hey guys what ever happened to helping the leader." Jake said over the his morpher.

"What makes you think that you're the leader?" Anne said as she helped him up. "You may be red but I think we should call you the leader just yet." she said as she brought her shield out in front of her.

"We need to get him out of here so he can't drain the energy anymore." Kenta said as he began to charge Drainous.

The other realized that he was right and began to drive him out of the power plant.

"You may have gotten me out of the plant but once I take you down you won't be able to stop me from going back in." Drainous said as he took out another sword.

Kenta then looked at his friends "You guys thinking what I am?" he said with a nod and he the shouted "Combustion Cannon!" the other followed his lead. "Hydro Shield! Wind Blades! Thermal Flamethrower! "Solar Striker!" the others shouted and combined into the large cannon.

"Ion Matrix Cannon!" Aim!" And fire!" they yelled in unison.

"Ahhhhh!" Drainous screamed as the blast hit him turning him to dust. Just as the ranger began to celebrate there victory the orb the he held began to float above his ashes and tuned into a lighting bolt and from the sky reconstructing Drainous into a thirty story monster.


	6. Uprising

Chapter 6 Uprising

The five stood in place looking skyward at the giant monster. The dodged the huge feet that tried to squish them.

"Uhh guys any ideas?" Jake asked as the five ducked beside a building.

"How in the world can we fight something that big! Were like the size of his pinky toe!" Dwight said as he cringed as rubble from the building began to fall.

"Rangers you must call forth the power to defeat him. Look inside of yourself and you will know what to do." Dario said as he was looking at the viewing glass.

All five paused for just a moment and looked with in themselves and in a flash of white light the stone totems exploded revealing five metal animals that shot out thru the stone wall.

"Ion Zords Energize!" the five shouted as the small metal statues came to life and grew in size to almost as large as the Drainous.

"WOW so that was what was inside of those statues." Anne said as she looked in amazement.

"These are your Ion Energy Zords. These will give you the power to defeat any enemy to pilot just place your sphere in the center console your strong on your own but together you will be unstoppable." Dario said over there morphers.

"Well lets do this!" shouted Jake as all five jumped as high as a skyscraper to land on top of there Zord. And climbed aboard.

"OK Solar Dragon Zord is ready to go!" Jake said as he put the red sphere in place and a control panel popped out and he knew exactly how to operate it.

"Wind Rabbit Zord online!" Mia said as she placed her white sphere in place and took the controls.

"Thermal Fox Zord ravening to fight!" Dwight said in almost a kid's voice as he put the orange sphere in place and took control.

"Hydro turtle going slow and steady." Anne said in a sarcastic tone as she put the blue sphere in place and grabbed the controls.

"Hey how come I'm always last? Combustion Ram ready for action!" he said as he put his black sphere in place and took the controls.

The five zords began to move toward the giant beast that was now absorbing a great deal of energy due to his increased size. The five zords surrounded him in a large circle.

"Hey lets see what kind of weapons we got." said Jake as he was flying around the monster he then launched a huge fire ball from its mouth only hitting the monster.

"My turn!" Anne yelled as she activated her weapon. A huge water cannon came out for under the shell of the Turtle zord and blasted the giant battery.

"OK if I'm the fox so I should have some speed!" Dwight said as he pressed a button causing his Zord to run circles around the monster hitting him with its claws and fangs.

"Hey Kenta you up for a double team?" Mia asked over the comlink. She then pressed a button and the ears on the Rabbit began to spin like a helicopter lifting the zord.

"Yeah sounds fun." Kenta got his zord to charge. The horns on the Ram began to steam as he lined up a shot to hit the monster from behind.

The two Zords hit the monster at the same time the rabbit kicking it while the ram hit it with it's horns.

"Ha ha ha ha! You foolish humans those attacks did nothing to me. Your puny beast can't stop me!" Drainous said as he attacked the zord sending them flying with energy blast.

"Ahhh! Guys I think we should try that combining our power thing." Jake said over the comlink.

The Zords suddenly levitated and began to combine. The legs of the Ram folded up into the body and the nose of the its head folded back and its horns came together to resemble a hand forming the right arm. The Rabbit zords legs folded into the body as its head slid back reviling a hand. To form the left arm. The fox zords legs pulled into its self and its tail flipped forward over its back and its head slid up to form a foot becoming the left leg. The top shell from the Turtle zord came off and the bottom shell folded over to and the head served as a foot to become the right leg. Finally the Dragons legs entered the main body to leaving four mounts for the legs and arms and the wings and tail come off. To complete the transformation the head of the dragon folds in to the body reviling a human looking head with horns pointing backward. The five slide up or down there own slides as they find them selves at there own console looking face to face with it ugly giant.

"Ion Matrix Megazord Energized!" The five shout in unison.

"I don't know about you guys but I am so sick of looking at his ugly guy." Dwight said. "Don't we have like some cool attack?" he said while looking for a button to press.

"Way ahead of you Dwight." Jake said pressing a series of buttons.

"Solar Flare Crossbow!" Jake yelled as the wings of the Dragon connected to the fist of the Ram and the tail formed an arrow. The massive weapon was held out in front of the Megazord and it ignited. "Fire!" the five teen shouted sending the blazing arrow into the chest of the monster instantly exploding it into ash and sending all the energy that it adsorbed back to where it was stolen from.

As soon as the battle was over the Zord shrunk back to there totem size and flew back to the temple and the rangers entered the portal from which they entered and powered down.

"Well done Rangers. Dario said as he watched the totems return to there resting places. "You five have come leaps and bounds in such a short time. And with your Zords there isn't a monster that Lord Voltair can send that can stop you." Dario said smiling.

Jake then entered the room where there the totems set when something caught his eye. "How come there are two block that are on the same stands as the other totems?" Jake asked as he turned to Dario.

"Uhh Professor Carson? Are you here?" asked a mystery voice.


	7. Intern

Chapter 7 Intern

The mystery voice echoed off the empty wall in the exhibit and into the temple. The second the sound hit the ears of the five they froze in there tracks. The professor was the first to unfreeze he then proceeded to the portal and stick his head out. Seeing that it was a young man looking at the artifacts in the cases he quickly jumped out and cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" Professor Carson asked and the young man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uhh… Yes there is I'm here to give you my application for your internship." the young man said while wiping his hands off on his pants and extending his hand. "My names David Garret and sir it is just an honor." he said while Professor Carson shook his hand and took his resume.

"Hmm…."the prof said while examining the resume. "Well it seems you have quite the bit of experience with digs and I hope you don't mind me asking. Just how old are you?" He said as he pushed his glasses back on to his face.

"Yeah its hard to believe it but I'm 21." He said as he was rubbing the back of his neck. "My Uncle Isaac always took me on his digs since I was a little child. I was holding a brush before I could walk."

"OK looks like every thing is in order." Professor Carson then pulled out a pad of paper from his lad coat and wrote down on a piece of paper and address. "This I my office on my computer there are files of artifacts I want you to organize them but there Carbon Date and there location. I would do it my self but I am just horrible with computer." he handed the paper to the young man.

"Thank you sir you won't regret this." David said as he ran out of the exhibit.

As the professor enters the portal again he found Jake standing in front of him with puppy dog eyes.

"You had an internship and you didn't even tell me." Jake said in a very whinny voice.

"You can't blame him while he was talking to him you almost knocked over that statue." Dwight said as he crossed his arms.

"And let's not forget that scroll you almost destroyed." Anne said leaning against the wall.

"And he already stuck his neck out for you in order to come in here. Remember were all his assistants." Mia said doing air quotes.

"Fine!" he shouted as he sat down. "And Kenta if you have anything to say now the time to say it since this is Rip on Jake day." he said as he began to pout.

"OK I was going to tell you in private but you asked for it. You should really remember to zip up your fly." Kenta said as the other began to laugh.

Weeks have passed and the rangers have been able to keep Lord Voltair's forces at bay. But in the darkness of space the evil master hatches a plan.

"Ahhhhh! Those miserable humans they beat all of my minions why can't you worthless creatures do your job." Voltair yelled still stuck in the solid rock. "Not a one is worth me releasing! But one is not strong enough then lets try two!" he then conjured up two minions and combined there ashes to create a new general. "Ah a powerful and loyal warrior! But the question what to call you. Since I used the remains of Ballistic and Gamatron. You shall be called Gamabomb."

"Thank you master." He said as the metallic creature his body was combined with metal parts and organic. "I will succeed where my fallen brothers have failed." he then bowed to his master. "I shall embark to earth immediately!" unlike the others his body had reformed completely due to the fact of his increased strength.

The five teen were in the temple which was there new hang out. There was trash every where and modern conveniences and computers set up to make it easier for the professor's research. Suddenly the alarm began to ring indicating an attack.

"Guys lets do it." Jake yelled as the five got into a line.

"Ion Sphere Energize!" they yelled as there suits appeared on there body in there respected colors and there helmets coved there heads and there symbols appeared on there chest. "Ok guys lets beat down this freak." Jake said waiting for the portal. "Uhh how are we supposed to get to the monster if you don't make the portal?" Jake asked.

"I have to conserve my energy and besides I found a better way for you to get to a battle." he said as five dirt bikes appeared in the same room as the zord totems. Each had there animal on the handle bars and there symbol on the side and the same five yellow lines converging on them giving the look of a comet. "I give you the Ion Charger Cycles." Dario said as the five jumped on and revved there engines and fly out the cave entrance.

The five entered the part of the city that the monster was attacking. "Fire lasers!" Jake shouted firing a blast from the cannons on the side but it only bounced off of him. "Guys we have to hit him at the same time!" Jake said over the comlink. The five aimed there lasers at the new villain only to have it do little damage.

"Ha ha ha ha! From the way my master went on I thought that you rangers would be at least a challenge." the monster then attacked them by firing his own laser blasts from the cannons on his shoulders. Soon all five were blasted off there newly acquired cycles. Gamabomb then began to attack the five by throwing them around and smacking them against each other and against cars. "Ha ha ha ha! Come on rangers fight me!" he taunted the rangers as they fell back to regroup.

"Guys were getting thrashed our only hope is the matrix cannon." Jake said as the five nodded.

"Ok Combustion Cannon, Hydro Shield, Wind Blades, Thermal Flamethrower, and Solar Striker." the five teens called out to form the large cannon. "Ion Matrix Cannon! Aim! Fire!" They all shouted only not to destroy him only injured him.

"Looks like you going to have to try harder than that little pea-shooter!" he said as he brushed him self off.

Back at the temple. "How can they beat some one who just brushes off here most powerful attack like its nothing." asked the prof. "I don't know?" Dario turned to the remaining part of the Ion Matrix crystal the part that held the ion spheres now just sat on a pedestal. "If only we could find away to harness it dormant power?" Dario thought tuning his attention back to the viewing glass.

"Uhh Professor Carson." David was silent for he thought his ears were playing tricks on him but he keep walking closer to the sound of voices but they were coming from the wall ad he got closer to put his ear against the wall only to have it go thru it. "Whaaa!" he cried out in shock. But he continued to walk thru until he saw Professor Carson looking at large piece of glass floating in mid air. "Just what is going on Professor!" the shocked intern asked. Just the five points of the crystal converged to resemble a lighting bolt and shattered the display case and latch on to the young man's wrist. "What in the world!" he yelled as the crystal became a morpher.


	8. Savior

Chapter Eight Savior

David just stood there stunned gazing at the morpher on his wrist. "OK this is too weird!" he yelled out trying to remove the device.

"Just calm your self you have been chosen to fight for the earth. I have heard legends but never seen it with my own eyes. David what you have has immense power. It is called the Fusion Crystal and you must help out the others." Dario said as he pointed to the viewing glass.

"You want me to fight but I can't I never even been in a fight." he said still trying to take the morpher off. "Why was I chosen?" he asked looking confused.

"How come he didn't show up with the others if he's destined for this power." the Prof. asked Dario which confused David even more for it looked like two different voices came out of the same body. "He is destined for this power. He must look inside of him self and he will see the truth." Dario said as he turned to David.

"OK you're a nut job professor. And I'm out of here." David turned only to smack into the wall. "Why are you keeping me here that's considered kidnapping."

"David what I am going to tell you must believe me you are the descendant of a powerful warrior I know that deep down you don't want the city to be destroyed and those five out there need your help. You have the same courageous heart that you ancestor did." Dario began to plead with him

"Fine if it's for the safety of the city." David said as his face turned for the scared one from before to a look of courage. "How do I use this thing?" David asked.

"Just repeat after me. Fusion Crystal Energize. And you will be given the power and knowledge to fight." Dario said.

"Ok here goes everything. Fusion Crystal Energize! Atomic Power!" he shouted as green suit coved his body and five gold colored lighting bolts came across his chest to converge on a circle that tuned into the symbol for atomic energy. And a helmet in the shape of a tiger covered his head. "Ok let's go." David said as he walked toward Dario. "How do I get there?" he asked.

"Just step thru this portal." Dario said as he waved his hand and a white shining portal appeared.

David walked thru the portal teleporting him to the battle ravaged city street. He was frozen in place looking at the monster pick up the other rangers and throw them around like rag dolls. "That's it I can't let his freak destroy the city!" he said as he clenched his fist and ran at the monster in a flash of green and gold he jumped off buildings hitting the monster like a pinball. Until the Gamabomb fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Gamabomb said as he started to get up. "He looked at the five rangers on the ground and wondered what could have hit him.

"Man what was that?" Jake asked himself as he had watched the entire thing happen. He slowly picked him self up as did the others.

"Are you guys ok!" shouted David from the rooftop. "I'm here to help. Green Atomic Energy Ranger." he said as he struck a pose. Jumped down and called forth his weapon. "Atomic Atomizer! Fire!" he fired with deadly accuracy hitting the monster with several shots knocking him back quite a few yards. "Are you guys ok?" David asked as he started to help the Rangers to there feet.

"Dude does it look like were ok! We just got our butts handed to us by some alien type creature." Dwight said as he struggled to stay standing. "And who the heck are you not that I'm complaining but we just thought that we were the only ranger."

"I'll explain later right now we need to defend the city." Davis said as he helped Anne to her feet.

"How do we do that all of our weapons just bounced off the guy." Mia said as she pointed to the Ion Cannon.

"Guys I have an idea." Jake said as he grabbed the cannon. "Ok new guy this is our best chance of winning if you powers are the same as ours we should be able to combine you weapon with ours." Jake said as he and the others lined up the shot.

"Alright." David said as he added the Atomic Atomizer to the Ion Matrix Cannon. And the others gathered around the Ion Cannon. "Atomic Matrix Cannon! Aim and Fire!" the six shouted in unison tuning the monster into ash. But floating in mid air was the Dark Power Charger and Gamabomb grew to skyscraper size.

"Alright green dude why not let us handle this guy." Jake said as he pushed him aside. "Ion Energy Zords!" the five called out as there metal totems flew out of the temple and grew to giant size and the five jumped in.

"OK guys lets not waste anytime. Form the Megazord." Jake said as the zords began to transform and combine.

"Ion Matrix Megazord Energized!" the five shouted as they began there attacks. First to try there own attack was Kenta. "Combustion Punch!" he shouted as the right arm of the Megazord ignited and hitting Gamabomb in the gut doing hardly any damage.

"Ha ha ha!" The monster laughed as he blasted the Megazord to the ground. "You may have gotten lucky with that green guy but you're not going to beat me this time." he then revealed all of his weapon pods and fired on the Megazord.

"All right! Good try your freak!" shouted Anne for she called the turtle shield which blocked its fire "Try my blaster. Hydro Cannon!" and the cannon that was attached to the right leg pointed out and fired a powerful stream of water.

"Ok I'm gonna take it guys." Jake said typing the sequence for his attack. "Solar Flare Crossbow!" Jake shouted as he wings of his Dragon zord connected to the fist of the Ram zord and the tail changed into an arrow. "Ignite and fire!" The five shouted in unison as the flaming arrow sailed to its target Gamabomb jumped to the side and caught it in mid-flight and redirected it back to the Megazord.

"Duck!" Kenta yelled as the Megazord just barely missing its own attack.

Back at the temple. "How can they defeat this guy if the Megazord isn't strong enough?" Asked Professor Carson. And as if right on queue a rumbling sound came from the zord room as one of the stone blocks began to shake and crack to revile a metal Tiger and flew out the temple as soon as it was released from its stone prison. "Well that answers our question." Dario said.

In a green streak across the sky the small tiger flew once arriving on the scene it grew in size. "Cool so I get one too." David said as he did as the others did and boarded his zord. "OK now how do I start this thing?" he asked

"Place your crystal in the console." Dario said as he watched the attacks of the Megazord bounce off. "Hurry and help the other rangers."

"I'm on it." David said as he placed the fusion crystal into the console. "OK Tiger zord lets show them what we got." David said as the zord came to life with a loud roar. "Wow lets try your weapon systems." He pressed a button that caused the claws of he zord to pop out. "Look out freak because this cat has claws." he said as his zord leap into the air striking the monster multiple time before it he fell to the ground with a thud. "How many time am I going to save your butts today?" he said as the Megazord stood up.

"Ok you just got lucky a couple times." Dwight said "Now are you going to help us beat this guy or are you just going to sit there?"

"Yeah I'll do something alright!" David said as he hit a few buttons on his console and his zord began to transform. The front and back paws came off as the body started to separate. The back paws attached to the front paws and connected to the Megazord as the body slipped over the body ant attached to the shoulders. "Hope you got a seat for me!" David said as his slide down the shoot into his own spot in the Megazord cockpit. "Atomic Ion Megazord! Energized!" the six shouted. The newly formed Megazord was ready to finish the battle it charged Gamabomb with amazing speed. "Atomic Slash!" David shouted as the claws came out and began to glow and sliced Gamabomb in one swift movement the Megazord flew past the monster and tuned its back as it exploded. The rangers then jumped back to were there cycles were as there zords returned to there normal size and flew back to the temple. The rangers then got on there cycles but the green ranger was no where to be found.

"Hey where did the green guy go?" Jake asked as the five rode there bikes back to the temple.

Back at the temple the five walked in with there helmets off. The saw Dario talking to the green ranger.

"Alright I think its time that you told us just who you are." Jake demanded as he got right in his face.

"Fine." he said as he took a step back and removed his helmet as he took it off the five let out a gasp.

"You first you take my internship and now you get the new powers. What's next your going to try and take my leadership spot!" Jake said as he crossed his arms and began to pout.


End file.
